


Bare-Pantry Soup

by schweinsty



Series: Very Short Fics for Comment-Fic [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 100 words, Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen, Mention of self-isolating, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty
Summary: Cooking sometimes reminds him of his childhood.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Series: Very Short Fics for Comment-Fic [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523678
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic





	Bare-Pantry Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Note: There is the inference that Bucky and Sam are self-isolating.
> 
> Written for nagi_schwarz for a prompt over on comment-fic.

"We don't need to go out," Bucky says when Sam opens the fridge in the morning and 'hmm's. "Making soup. Delivery's coming tomorrow." He's just finishing the onion, and pours it into the pot where the carrots and the chicken and last night's leftover noodles are already bubbling.

It smells like it did, then, when he learned to cook this bare-pantry soup so his ma could work late, sewing, Becca at his heels.

"Smells good," Sam says, though, and Bucky breathes, echoes of Becca's laugh fading back into the space he keeps his treasures in.

"Yeah," he says. "It does."


End file.
